


How Daisy Helped Harry With His Proposal

by elletromil, Lady Mephistopheles (Neko_wa)



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Daisy is Harry's Princess, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, It's all Daisy's idea, Jewellery shopping, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oxford Street, Ring picking, Ring shopping, Television Watching, Thai Food, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, domestic Hartwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_wa/pseuds/Lady%20Mephistopheles
Summary: "Uncle Harry,” asked Daisy one day when Harry went to pick her up from school, “are you going to marry Eggsy one day?”Apparently, that was enough for Harry to proceed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fic that started my and elletromil's friendship ages ago on tumblr. We wrote most of the story by reblogging each other's posts on tumblr. It just needed some tweaks and a nice finish but we both forgot about it until I rediscovered it on my Google Drive couple of days ago. So I finished it.
> 
> My dearest Elle,  
> I hope that you like the final result. You're the author of it as much as I am.
> 
> Yours,  
> Lady M.

 

“Uncle Harry,” asked Daisy one day when Harry went to pick her up from school, “are you going to marry Eggsy one day?”

“I would love to, Princess,” answered Harry honestly. He learned long time ago to not to lie to her. She was unusually observant girl for a six-year old. “But I don’t really know how to ask him.”

“You must make it special, uncle Harry. Not very posh, but special. I want to help!” Daisy was very demanding sometimes but this time Harry thought it was a good character feature. Harry had been thinking about it, about the idea of getting married to Eggsy, subconsciously but he realised that only when his, and Eggsy’s, little princess asked him.

“You should cook him his favourite meal!” exclaims the little girl, after a few minutes of hard thinking.

When she sees that horrified look on his face, she remembers that even though Uncle Harry was a very talented man, a good cook he never was.

“I am sure Mum would help if you ask.” For some reason, the suggestion didn’t help with the look of sheer horror on his face.

Uncle Harry shook his head. “No, Princess I don’t thin-” he stops mid sentence and Daisy frowned in worry when he started laughing. “Princess, you are a genius.” She was scooped up in Harry’s arms, kissed on the forehead which made her laugh with him even though she didn't really understand why.

* * *

 

When they arrived home, knowing that Eggsy was still on his “business trip” to Russia, Harry asked Michelle to sit down and explained the idea Daisy had planted in his head.

“So, will you help me, please?” Harry asked after that.

“It’s about time, Mr Hart,” answered Michelle. She still wasn’t very comfortable with calling him by his given name, not with the history they shared. Saying that she was happy when she learned that Eggsy also became THAT kind of tailor was an understatement. And further reintroduction as her son’s boyfriend, didn’t go as swiftly as Harry had hoped. Michelle had slapped him that day and the ring she had been wearing left a tiny, barely noticeable scar on his temple. “When do you want to do this? I need to start planning the dinner,” she continued.

Daisy was all in favour of doing it as soon as Eggsy comes back from his trip, but she accepted Harry’s explanation that when he returns, her brother would probably feel far too tired to do anything but sleep.

Through a series of knowing looks, Michelle and Harry finally settled on the next day after Eggsy’s return from Russia. _If he’s not injured in any way_ , went between Michelle and Harry without saying.

With that decided, they discussed the other details, with Daisy not shy at all to voice her own opinion on how things should be going. She loved her brother very much and wanted him happy. And she knew that Uncle Harry was that one special person for Eggsy.

Harry, in fact, took Daisy and Michelle’s ideas very seriously. He understood that Kentucky, as well as Kingsman training itself, changed the boy and he wanted to remind him only about the good things in his and then their life while not highlighting the risks that came with their chosen lifestyle. Harry knew that Michelle had a lot of trouble with coming to terms with what Eggsy really did for living.

“Where should we have it?” Harry asked both of the Unwin ladies.

“Your house, uncle Harry!” exclaimed Daisy.

“When you were gone, Mr Hart, he used to spend a lot of time there. It was like a sanctuary to him,” explained Michelle. They both knew to what she was referring, there was no need to elaborate.

“That is actually a very good idea, Princess,” said Harry, already planning how to keep Eggsy out of their home for the day of The Dinner.

 _I’m going to need to ask Merlin for a favour_ , he thought.

Lost in thoughts of how he would have Merlin to distract Eggsy, he didn’t register Michelle’s next question until Daisy started pleading with him.

“Please Uncle Harry? Say yes? Please?”

“Um, pardon?” He turned to the Unwin ladies, feeling the same familiar urge to offer them the world on a silver plate, seeing their puppy eyed looks turned in his direction, as he did when Eggsy decided to turn his own on him.

“The ring… I was wondering if we could see it,” repeated Michelle once she realised Harry hadn’t heard her the first time.

He was about to answer affirmatively, because of course they could see it, but he suddenly realised that there was a slight snag in all their planning.

“I don’t have it…”

“Well I wouldn’t expect you to carry it aroun-”

“No, no it is not like that,” Harry cut her off, “I mean, I haven’t bought it yet.” He fought the instinct to make himself smaller under Michelle’s unimpressed glare.

“Luckily for us, tomorrow is Saturday. Daisy and I will go shopping with you. Roxy too if she’s in London”

While having Roxy around as an additional buffer between him and Michelle would usually reassure Harry, he wasn’t sure if he really wanted to be in company of the three most important women in Eggsy’s life while looking for an engagement ring. They were all lovely in their own ways, and Harry cared for them as well, but when gathered together… Hurricanes were calmer than them.

When he looked Michelle in the eye, he knew better than to protest. He quickly looked away and took his phone to text Roxy and ask if she was available to accompany them.

As it happened, Roxy had just come back from her latest assignment, so she was, in fact, available and in town. After quick exchange of texts, Roxy agreed to meet them all at Oxford Circus at noon the very next day.

Before Harry decided to go home, it was agreed that Harry would drop his keys at their place on the morning of the Big Day for Michelle to do all the necessities and prepare the dinner.

There. Their plan was almost completed. There was only one thing left to do. With all the ladies with him, Harry was sure that he was going to have it tomorrow.

***

That night, Harry slept fretfully, plagued with dreams where an angry mob was chasing him all over Moscow, the mob attempting to lynch him with wedding bands. Needless to say, he was up before his alarm, calming himself through the ritual of making himself a cuppa. Wearing Eggsy’s robe instead of his own was also unsurprisingly comforting. It still smelled of him and even though it was slightly small for him, it made Harry miss him a bit less than he would have done otherwise.

Harry made himself breakfast and carefully dressed for the day. Instead of wearing a full suit, he decided on a pair of suit trousers, a shirt and a cardigan. There wasn’t really a need for formality. After all, it was just ring-hunting not a mission of international importance or any sort of formal dinner. After dressing up and eating breakfast, Harry took JB for a long walk to calm his nerves.

“What if he doesn’t want me?” Harry told JB when he sat on their usual bench in the park. “I cannot live without him.” JB, being only a pug, barked but Harry found the sound oddly reassuring, like JB was trying to tell him that he was doing the right thing.

When he came back home from the walk, there was only time for a very brief check on Eggsy via Merlin (“your boy is all right, Harry,” he said). Reassured, Harry was on his way to buy the ring.

* * *

 

It was only when he walked into the first jeweller shop and that he saw the kind of rings the women accompanying him were looking at, that he realised it might have been a mistake not to come alone. While he could understand Daisy looking at the rings with jewels meant to look like flowers, Michelle and Roxy really shouldn’t be looking at the diamond rings if they were thinking about Eggsy.

But it was so rare to witness the three women being so genuinely happy that he didn’t feel like spoiling their fun. The day was just starting, surely he could humour them for a while and then get down to the actual business. They might have become dear to him only because they were important to Eggsy, but now they were his family too and he, more than anyone else, knew how fleeting moments of happiness could be.

Harry didn’t exactly know how many jewellers they had visited that day. The ladies were good company once they remembered why they were doing the shopping. Michelle and Roxy were giving him feedback on every ring he picked and even Daisy wasn’t shy to voice her opinion.

But, which wasn’t very surprising after all, it was Daisy who found The Ring. Harry was holding her while Roxy and Michelle were watching earrings and Harry took a mental note to come back to the shop in the near future. Christmas were coming after all, and there was no better gift for a woman than jewellery. Harry was looking at yet another set of rings the owner showed him when Daisy exclaimed, “This one, uncle Harry,” and pointed at one of the rings in the middle. The band was simple, grey-ish with a silver strand in the middle. Once more Harry was surprised how observant Daisy was at her age.

“May I see this one?” Harry asked the owner and pointed at the ring of their choice. The owner silently handed it to Harry, who examined it closely. There was something in that ring made him decide.

“Ms Unwin, Roxy. I’ve found it.“

Their reaction to the ring only confirmed that it truly was The One. There was no gasp, no squee, no sound. Just Michelle tearing up and nodding emphatically while Roxy got that delighted smile, reaching out with her hand to brush the ring with a fingertip. They loved it. And Harry was sure that Eggsy was going to, too.

Harry turned his attention back to the owner who stayed close by but didn’t speak a word while they were admiring their choice. The man had probably recognized the signs that meant he was about to make a deal, but didn’t want to risk influencing the decision.

“Is it possible to engrave it?” This made Roxy and Michelle clasps hands, twin sounds of delight escaping them.

“Of course. But you’ll have to pick it up tomorrow.” Harry nodded, already having expected the delay. It wasn’t a problem, since they had already set the date of the proposal. “What is it going to be?”

Harry hesitated, torn between two choices. He looked at Daisy who had been so helpful since the start and decided to ask for her help again. “What should it be, Princess? Private joke or simple?” He asked.

Daisy got that intense look of concentration for a few seconds before she made her decision, her face suddenly turning all serious. “Simple.”

“Simple it is.” With some regret he gave back the wedding band to the owner. “Just initials, if you please.” Harry asked if it was possible to engrave a certain handwriting and when the jeweller confirmed it, Harry wrote their initials on a piece of paper and handed to the man. The script was as elegant as usual and Harry knew that Eggsy was going to love it.

* * *

 

Harry came back the next day to pick up the ring, double checking if everything was how it was supposed to be. Eggsy’s plane was due to land in a few hours and he didn’t really want to break their post mission routine as he knew Eggsy would get suspicious if he disappeared for an hour without a reason. It was high time for him to go home and get ready for Eggsy’s coming back.

When Harry got back home, he called Merlin to talk to him about keeping Eggsy busy the next day. They spent about 10 minutes talking about Kingsman business before discussing the plan in detail and finally agreeing to it.

“Just make him busy for the day and send him home at 6, Merlin,” saying that, Harry disconnected and started preparing home for Eggsy’s come back.

He called their favourite Thai place and set their usual order of Pad Thai and kai yang. After that, he picked up a DVD from their ‘classics’ shelf. It was _Trading Places_ this time. Then, he went upstairs to pick their favourite blankets and left them on their sofa.

Finally, Harry took JB for a walk so the dog wouldn’t interrupt their time together. He knew how impatient he was when Eggsy came home after being away for some time. The walk woulnd’t prevent the dog from jumping everywhere but it would calm JB enough that he would leave them in peace after the initial welcome.

Eggsy arrived home five minutes after the food, leaving Harry with just enough time to bring everything on the coffee table. He didn’t even manage to go and open the door for Eggsy before he heard “Harry, you home?” followed by swearing as Eggsy was probably trying to remove his oxfords with JB tangling around his feet. Of course JB was there already, impatient dog.

“In the living room,” he answered, looking around one last time to make sure no details had been forgotten. He nodded, satisfied, Eggsy walking into the room and letting himself fall face first into the sofa. He grumble a bit because of the blankets and pouted when it made Harry laugh. “Poor baby, here let me help.”

Soon they were cuddling under the blankets, Harry the big spoon to Eggsy’s little one. Sensing his lover was still tensed he kissed his neck lightly, making the kisses into a path towards Eggsy’s collarbone, before frowning when it did nothing to relax him.

“Rough day, my dear?” For a moment Harry thought his only answer would be a snort until Eggsy buried deeper under the blankets covering them.

“Merlin was a dick. Decided that since I wasn’t hurt, it would be perfect to give me my annual medical and physical examination. And he's making me help with the Bors’ recruits. They’re running laps tomorrow. I’ll be bored as fuck.”

It was a good thing Eggsy couldn’t see the face he pulled over the news. Harry really should have been more specific in his instructions to Merlin, but what was done was done. Hopefully tonight would more than made it up to Eggsy.

“Your mum is coming tomorrow, love,” said Harry while caressing his fingers through Eggsy’s hair, trying to relax him. “Roxy, too.”

“What for?” Eggsy mumbled, Harry’s movement finally reaching its goal, making him all loose.

“Nothing. I just thought that you would like to see your family. After all, you have been away for two weeks.”

“Thanks, love,” Eggsy turned to face Harry and smiled gratefully at him. “So, what are we watching tonight?”

They spent next 2 hours watching the movie, talking and eating their Thai. By the time the end credits rolled, Harry had to gently shake Eggsy into the state of half-consciousness and help him to go upstairs to their bedroom. He helped Eggsy remove his suit and lay in the bed before stripping from his own and joining Eggsy under the covers. Eggsy subconsciously snuggled closed to Harry and let himself to be spooned.

 _I hope he says yes tomorrow,_ thought Harry before closing his eyes and falling asleep for good.

* * *

 

Harry was nervously checking his jacket pockets for the thousandth time. He had put the ring there when he dressed up in the morning but was constantly checking its presence, feeling like it was going to disappear right when it was needed. For the dinner he chose to wear the same suit he had on when he and Eggsy met in front of Holborn Police Station. He hoped that Eggsy was going to appreciate the sentiment once he knows.

In the dining room Michelle and Roxy were setting and Daisy was playing with JB within seeing distance. Harry closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths in and out. Those people were his family no matter what happened. Harry would never give them up. They came to find their place in Harry’s heart shortly after Eggsy took its command. _This is what family really means_ , he thought. He stood like this for some time, until he heard a distant sound of the lock twisting and JB’s claws on the floor as he ran to greet Eggsy. That was it. It was now or never. He opened his eyes. He was ready.

“I’m home, love!” Eggsy shouted, announcing his presence.

“Eggsy!” Michelle was the first to greet him, coming from the dining room to hug her son. “Good to see you, babe!” They hugged for a moment, Eggsy kissing his mother’s forehead as a greeting, before noticing Roxy who was holding Daisy.

“Rox!” They greeted each other before Eggsy scooped Daisy for hugs and kisses, just as he did every time he saw her. Then he came to greet Harry. They hugged each other tight for some time before sharing a long kiss. Had they no audience, the kiss would have been far more heated than that.

Harry finally broke it and said “Come, love. Everything is ready.”

The dinner was a lovely affair. Michelle cooked all the Eggsy’s favourites: tomato and basil soup and Beef Wellington as main courses with a simple salad for an appetizer. They talked about general things, not mentioning the hard part of being a Kingsman. Michelle humoured everyone with sharing some of the stories from Eggsy’s childhood, which made Harry slightly less nervous of what was to happen during the dessert, which consisted of tea and another of Eggsy’s favourite: rich chocolate brownie. It was all brought upstairs and cut into pieces before they even started eating the meal, so no one would have to worry about it.

For the pudding they all went upstairs, to the living room but first Michelle went to put the sleeping Daisy to bed in one of the guest rooms. She would pick her up tomorrow, wanting to give the men some privacy. After all, it was their day.

The pudding was going on smoothly, just like the main dinner earlier but a bit less formal, with them sitting wherever they wanted, not being bound by any sort of table, but the nearer to the end, the more the air changed, giving it more of an anticipating atmosphere. Finally, Harry stood up from his place and came to stand in front of Eggsy who appeared to be disoriented for a second, before focusing on Harry’s serious expression. Harry took a deep breath before he started speaking.

“Eggsy,” Harry paused to look Eggsy in the eye. “I know we haven’t known each other that long and we haven’t been together very long either but I found myself being absolutely and irrevocably fond of you and it would be my honour if you consider sharing your life with me as your husband, not only a boyfriend,” Saying that, Harry took the ring box out of his inner jacket pocket and got down on his knee in front of Eggsy, whose expression was shocked.

“Eggsy Unwin, will you marry me?” Harry opened the box to reveal the ring and waited for Eggsy’s reaction. A couple of seconds passed, then another but Eggsy was still speechless.

“Eggsy? You all right?” asked Harry, his tone worried. That seemed to shake Eggsy from whatever state he was.

“Yes, of course! It will always be yes, Harry,” finally said Eggsy drawing Harry closer by his tie so he could kiss him. In the background Michelle and Roxy cheered and snapped some pictures to show Daisy later, as they knew that she was going to be angry at herself for falling asleep.

Harry and Eggsy stood up and Harry slipped the ring on Eggsy’s finger. He couldn’t believe that he did it. Eggsy was finally his and no one would tear them apart. He knew that. He felt an uncontrollable urge to kiss Eggsy again. And he did, many times. And in between them they muttered “my fiancé” at each other. They were so preoccupied that they didn’t even notice when Michelle and Roxy slipped out of the room and left them alone.

That night they slept more peacefully than ever, their hands entwined, the ring on Eggsy’s finger shining in the moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> For more Hartwin and fluff follow [elletromil](http://elletromil.tumblr.com) and [me](http://lady-mephistopheles.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
